Krakkel
Krakkel was just a young dragonling when he was delivered on the doorstep of an old hermit in the town of Bildoobaris. The mysterious child was a dragonborn, amongst a town of savage humans. The hermit was Olby Kordjnal, one of the few Paladins who actually resided in the Narfell. Olby decided to take him in, realizing the potential for an apprentice. He dusted off his own armor and sword, and wrought the kinks out of his aging bones. Before this, Olby resided to die here, but now he had a reason to keep going. This was a divine message to him, and was upmost importance that he complete this mission before passing on. Upon his deathbed, Olby realized that this was probably the cause of his elongated life. The man must have lived to be the age of around 118. Olby's training on Krakkel was effective and rigorous. The man brought his apprentice to train with the barbarians of the land, some of them brutal and savage warriors. Krakkel's martial skills grew considerably, as did his size and stature. He became known to the barbarians as "Bonecracker", for his accidental breaking of the arms of those he trained with. Aside from the martial training, the other half of his training consisted of learning how to be a Paladin. Krakkel took his devotion immediately to the Dragon-God Bahamut. This devotion led him down the path of good, learning how to care for the sick and wounded, and helping others whenever he could. Krakkel recollects his last memory of time with his master. The Red-Bear tribe took Olby and Krakkel on what they called a "spirit run". It was custom for any young-lad to undergo before becoming an official warrior of the tribe. Olby had never done this, but he decided it might be good for Krakkel to do, so they both agreed to it. As tradition, the runners would don nothing more than loinclothes and boots, and would run for miles with the tribe. Once they got to an ancient peak called "Eagles Head", this is when the tribe had to separate from the initiates. The tribe would gather at the base of the mountain, and camp there. The initiates had to press, testing their mettle on the peak. At times, the climb was completely verticle, with crumbling handholds and footholds. One had to dissolve all matter of physical pains to achieve victory over this peak. This is what made them warriors, as one who climbed realized that their worst enemy was their own self. The following day, Olby lay on his deathbed, Krakkel by his side. A proud smile was on Olby's face, momentarily washing all age away. His last words were, "You are my finest work, by far. I see the light in you, you have much potential to help others. Remember me in your travels, and I will be with you. Head south, there is nothing for you here anymore." After a burial for his master, Krakkel did just that. He packed up what little belongings he had, and headed south. It was this time when hiking through the Great Dale, when Krakkel found a traveling order of Knight Hospitalers. The order peaked Krakkel's interest, and he began to travel with them for a time. The Knights eventually invited Krakkel to join their order, seeing his devotion to good, and his compassion for those in need. Krakkel accepted, but felt compelled to continue his journey. Sir Gwanvier, the head of this chapter, allowed Krakkel to separate from the group but retain his status. After saying farewell to his new brothers, the lone Paladin pressed onward.